


Секреты

by Mary_Kay_Shall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 9-year-old Peter, AU, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Life, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/pseuds/Mary_Kay_Shall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждая семья, конечно, несчастна по-своему, но в случае брака Тони и Стива всё совсем уж неординарно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **AU**: Кэп разморозился и вышел на свет небесный в 2008. Никто не в курсе, кто скрывается за маской Железного человека. И на дворе снова 2015. В остальном хронология событий такая же. 
> 
> Здесь есть прямые отсылки к фильму "Судья" Дэвида Добкина. Как дань уважения источнику вдохновения, разумеется. Упоминаются песни: Brenda Lee – I'm Sorry и "Take Me Out to the Ball Game".
> 
> Бета: [GooD_EnougH](https://ficbook.net/authors/98434)

Благотворительный вечер в здании, напоминающем дворец, с креветками и шампанским настолько нелеп, как движение за здоровое питание в Макдональдс. Даже старика Хью Хефнера не видно. Тони только пару часов назад, летая над Ираном, увидел больше нищеты, чем могли все эти люди вместе взятые. Если честно, он устал до чертиков, подушечки пальцев отчего-то немели, не очень приятное ощущение.

Толпа охраны ходит кольцом по всему залу, так что хоть в догонялки играй. И Пеппер нет. Прохожие подходят, просят сфотографироваться. Когда одна из светских львиц, позируя с ним, улыбаясь отбеленными зубами в камеру, положила руку на место, где был реактор, специально, прощупывая, черт подери, терпение Старка кончается. Сколько можно, все пялятся, лыбятся и трогают его, а после четырехчасового боя с террористами это просто ни в какие рамки не лезет.

Подловив Хэппи, он намеревается смыться отсюда к парковке. Он же пришел? Пришел. Поздоровался? Поздоровался. Всё, хватит. Хэппи открывает дверь, и Тони уже собирается сесть в салон на заднее сидение, как его окликает хозяйка вечера, Аннет Женье, Тони точно помнит это. А вообще, был бы рад уже забыть, вот прямо сейчас готовился это сделать, так что она успела вовремя. Сложив руки на груди, она спустилась с трех ступенек крыльца своего поместья, встав рядом с ним.

— Уже уходите? — спросила она с легким французским акцентом. — Сейчас будут выступать люди, которые побороли рак.   
— Прошу прощения, мне правда пора, — обернулся в её сторону Старк. — Спасибо за приглашение.  
— Вам что, действительно не хочется послушать тех, кому помогли ваши деньги?  
— Ремиссия обыкновенное медицинское чудо, я это уже слышал.  
— А что за срочные дела, можно поинтересоваться? — четко очерченные красной помадой губы Аннет растянулись в неприятную улыбку.  
— Как вам "Не хочу больше терять здесь время"? — так же улыбнулся Старк.  
— И как хорошо тебе спится, пока ты думаешь только о себе? — бросила она ему в спину. Тони обернулся еще раз, и Аннет стояла совсем рядом, чуть выше него на каблуках.  
— О, я делаю это на мягком матрасе, в пентхаусе в центре Манхэттена, с коллекцией феррари в гараже и рядом с любящим мужем, у которого задница супермодели, — ядовито проговорил он и сел в салон. — Хорошего вечера.

Машина тронулась, Тони сорвал с себя галстук и стал растирать подушечки пальцев, раздраженно пытаясь вернуть им чувствительность.

— Куда едем, босс? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Хэппи.  
— В Башню.

От того, с какой интонацией он это сказал, Тони самому сделалось тошно. В этом месте не было спокойствия, но он должен, даже как-то жаждал... чего, собственно говоря, он не знал.

Вылезая из салона, Старк даже не огляделся, не дождался Хэппи, а сразу пошёл внутрь, чтобы побыстрее раздеться и присесть хоть на минутку. В лифте он прислонился к стене и как-то спокойно, видно, как раз от усталости, наблюдал за посекундно зажигающимися цифрами на дисплее. Последняя не зажглась, лифт остановился и двери разъехались, так что Тони отклеился от стены и вышел на этаж. В ступоре встав посреди комнаты, что, конечно, было относительно, осмотрел привычную обстановку. В душе скреблась тихая ненависть ко всему вокруг.

Тони собирался идти, выйдя из какого-то тупого ступора, но на краю зрения появилось движение. Это оказался Стив. Он глянул на часы. Тони тоже. Второй час ночи.

— Где ты был? — наконец спросил Стив.  
— На работе, — предсказуемо холодно ответил Тони.  
— Целый день?  
— Целый день.  
— Ты обещал сегодня прийти.  
— Ну так я здесь, — Тони развел руками, которые держал в карманах пиджака.  
— _Днем_ , Старк.  
— У меня были дела.  
— Какие дела? — Стив, сложив руки на груди, посмотрел на него с видом великомученика.  
— Важные, ясно? — не выдержал Тони. — Что случилось, к чему истерика?  
— А хотя бы раз в год можно найти час и прийти домой? — Стив тоже повысил голос. — Ребенок прождал тебя целый день.

Ох. Ох, черт.

— Я не мог освободиться...  
— Я так и понял, — со спокойной злостью, даже разочарованием перебил Стив и ушел. — Продолжай в том же духе.

Вот же черт. Спустившись в мастерскую, Тони скинул пиджак и упал в кресло. Потер глаза и выругался. Он просто забыл. Нет никакого оправдания или отмазки, он просто забыл о дне рождения. Со всеми этими террористами, заметанием следов, Пеппер и долбаным благотворительным вечером. Удивительно, Стив даже не скандалил. Лучше бы наорал. Впрочем, не лучше, Питер спит.

"Как тебе спится?". Что ж, Тони соврал о двух вещах. Во-первых, матрас, а во-вторых, "рядом с мужем". Кажется, он спит на диване в мастерской уже полгода. Уже и не помнится, когда диван был не разобран. Или когда Тони не убаюкивал бокальчик вина или скотча. В общем, со сном дело обстояло хреново. Как и со всем остальным.


	2. Chapter 2

Сколько же почты накопилось. Тони успел разгрести около двухсот писем из трех с половиной тысяч сообщений, дожидаясь, когда Питер наконец-то выйдет. Вдруг послышался топот, и он появился в комнате, сразу подбежав к нему.

— Собрался, карапуз? — улыбнулся Тони, закрывая приложение и убирая телефон в карман.  
— Да, — звонко ответил тот.  
— Сказал папе пока?  
— Ага.

А вот Тони не сказал Стиву... ничего. И он ему тоже. Стив даже не вышел их проводить, потому что не хочет пересекаться с ним. Неприятные мысли бились в голове, но когда лифт прибыл на последний этаж, Тони посмотрел вниз на Питера и они как-то отошли на второй план. В вестибюле его окликнула секретарша, нервно поднявшись с кресла, увидев его, и Тони потратил еще пару минут на то, чтобы расписаться на каких-то похвальных листах для работников.

Питер тем временем ходил вокруг, и когда Тони закончил, успев заглянуть секретарю в декольте, тот открыл дверь, чтобы пропустить девушку-курьера из пиццерии. Она прошла, поблагодарив и улыбнувшись, и парни направились к машине, возле которой дожидался Хэппи. Питер предсказуемо выбрал Acura NSX, потому что она очень ему нравилась и была красная, а красные машины самые классные, разумеется.

Они синхронно сели, захлопнув дверцы, и пока Тони вставлял ключи зажигания, разговаривая с Хэппи, Питер успел пристегнуться и нацепить солнечные очки, лежавшие в бардачке, а вторые передать папе. По дороге до аэропорта они смеялись и подпевали Беку Хэнсену.

***

— Пит, дай-ка руку.

Не сводя глаз с толпы, Питер схватился за ладонь Тони, и они вместе зашли в Диснейленд. Ну просто вавилонское столпотворение.

— Куда пойдем?  
— А? — не сразу откликнулся Пит, заглядевшись по сторонам. — В Мир приключений! Индиана Джонс! А потом в Страну животных, на Поющую гору!  
— А мы с тобой взяли сменную одежду?  
— Неа.  
— Значит походим мокрые.  
— А ты куда хочешь, пап?  
— Хм, — задумался Тони, — на Монорельсовую дорогу.  
— Круто.

Да, это и правда сказка во плоти. Зелень, ухоженные улочки, шарики и игрушки со всех сторон, аниматоры в костюмах мультяшек — всё это кружит голову, завораживает. Ощущение, что попал в другой мир, появилось уже при входе, пока они шли по главной улице, напоминающей город среднего запада начала двадцатого века, и мимо них проехался трамвайчик на лошадиной тяге. Повсюду кафешки и рестораны, магазины, но на них не было времени, в сердце парка находился замок Спящей Красавицы. Но Питер очень хотел побыстрее оказаться в Мире Индианы Джонса, так что пришлось визит к принцессе отложить на потом. Тони, конечно, не раз катался на всяких там горках, но черт, смеялся так, будто ему самому было девять. Питер визжал и смеялся, лишь только немного прикрыв глаза на мертвой петле. В полдень на солнцепеке одежда после водных горок высохла в два счета. 

— Пит, ты прости, что я вчера не был на твоём дне рождения, — сказал Тони, когда они сидели в кафе. Пит оторвал взгляд от меню и посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Всё хорошо.  
— Слушай, — кладя очки на стол, начал Тони. — Когда я был маленьким, мой отец пришел только на два моих дня рождения. Непосредственно на первый и, кажется, на четырнадцатилетие. И я тоже говорил ему, что всё нормально, но я помню, как это обидно. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне правда очень жаль.  
— Ты что, с ума сошел, мне всё нравится, мы же в Диснейленде! — нетерпеливо попрыгал на диванчике Пит. — Всё круто, я не злюсь!  
— Я рад, — рассмеялся Старк, — а вчера как всё прошло?  
— О, мы с ЭмДжей и Гарри были в зале игровых автоматов, а потом устроили вечеринку у Гарри.  
— А почему у него?   
— У него никого не было дома, — ответил Пит, ехидно улыбнувшись.  
— И что, Гарри нормальный, вы правда дружите?  
— Ну да. А что?  
— Ничего, — хмыкнул Старк, — просто мистер Осборн редкостный кретин.  
— По-моему, они оба нормальные, — пожал плечами Пит.

Те, кто остановился в отеле Дисней, могли гулять здесь до поздней ночи. На улице было совсем темно, но кажется, никто из посетителей не собирался уходить отсюда до тех пор, пока их силками отсюда не выгонят. Все столпились вокруг замка Спящей Красавицы, на котором должны сейчас показать шоу. Пит так волновался, что не увидит ничего, что Тони посадил его на спину, поэтому слышал, как тот подпевал "отпуст-и-и и забу-у-удь" Эльзе, и начал петь с ним.

***

Питер прибежал в его спальню около двух часов ночи, забрался на кровать. Тони сидел в ней, прислонившись спиной к изголовью и переключал каналы по плазме, свет исходил только от неё.

— Ты чего не спишь? — спросил Тони, повернувшись на секунду.  
— Не хочу, — ответил, устраиваясь по-турецки, Питер, — какую татуировку мне сделать?  
— Что? — наконец, отвлекшись, поинтересовался Тони. Пит передал ему блестящий лист с переводными татуировками.  
— Эту или вот эту? Не могу решить.  
— Сделай обе.  
— Нет, — нахмурился Пит, — две - это много.  
— Ну вот тогда, Молния Маккуин. Нет?  
— Хорошо, — ответил Пит, в раздумьях наклонив голову на бок. — А эту оставлю ЭмДжей. Девчачья она какая-то.  
— Погоди, так ЭмДжей - это девочка? — поднял брови Тони.  
— Да, — неловко произнес Пит.  
— Так это ей ты пол магазина подарков купил?  
— Ну, нет... Еще папе.  
— Ох, — рассмеялся Тони, — а как же Пеппер? Мне сказать, что она уже может не дожидаться тебя?  
— Ну п-а-ап! — протянул Питер конфузливо. — Можно уже забыть об этом, пожалуйста?  
— Извини, — сказал Тони, а сам стал смеяться еще пуще. — "Вы мне нраветесь, и я женюсь на вас, когда вырасту".  
— Ты обещал не читать!  
— О боже, я тогда чуть живот от смеха не надорвал!

Закрыв лицо руками, Пит упал на бок и замычал, а Тони вовсе расхохотался, вспомнив всю эту историю с любовной запиской, написанной неуверенным детским почерком, и это "нраветесь". Пит десять раз наказал, чтобы он отдал записку лично в руки Пеп, но не мог, ну просто не смог не прочесть. А потом смеялся еще сильнее, увидев умиленное и смущенное лицо Пеппер.

Успокоившись, Питер задрал ноги на стенку, а головой лег Тони на живот, чтобы удобней было смотреть телевизор. Потом, пожаловавшись на то, что новости - это скукота неимоверная и как это можно вообще смотреть, принялся рассматривать ладонь Тони. По сравнению с его она была такая большая. 

— А мы завтра тоже пойдем в Диснейленд? — спросил Пит вдруг.  
— Да, но я буду до трех, а потом мне нужно будет уйти на пару часов по работе. А вечером у нас самолет домой. Походишь с Хэппи?  
— Ладно, — сонно сказал Питер, отпустив его руку, и Тони ласково похлопал его по бочку.

К счастью, сегодня не случилось ничего такого, что требовало бы вмешательства Железного человека. По крайней мере, в новостях все было относительно тихо. Питер уснул, так что, накрыв его, Тони тоже решил поспать. Но вскоре он проснулся, поняв, что лежит буквально на самом краешке, а Пит уперся в его спину лбом. Поднявшись, Тони перелег на другую сторону. Ситуация повторилась. Вздохнув, он поднялся и ушел в комнату Питера, которая была обставлена под мультик "В поисках Немо", там и уснув.

***

— Ох, это мне? — заулыбалась Пеппер, когда Питер подарил ей две записные книжки с Минни и Микки. — Спасибо, дорогой!  
— Пожалуйста, — радостно улыбнулся Питер, обнимая её в ответ. Пеппер ему и правда нравилась. Она красивая, добрая, её руки нежные, и от нее всегда вкусно пахнет.  
— Почти весь магазин купил, еле ушли оттуда. Я думал, для всей этой фигни отдельный самолет придется заказывать, — поделился Тони, усмехаясь.

Тут подошла стюардесса, принеся ужин, и Питер сел на место рядом с Тони. Пока взрослые разговаривали, он умащивался в кресле, поджав под себя ногу, и зажевал хлеб, запивая его колой, отказавшись и от лосося, и от говядины под арахисовым соусом.

— Я хочу позвонить папе, — заявил он вдруг.

Не отвлекаясь от разговора, Тони вытащил телефон и дал ему.

— Это я, — серьёзным голосом сказал Пит, и Тони с Пеп замолчали. — Оу, ладно.  
— Что? — спросил Тони, взяв телефон.  
— Джарвис сказал, что папы нет дома, — ответил Пит, откинувшись на спинку кресла с колой.  
— В Нью-Йорке почти полночь, — посмотрев на часы, заметила Пеп.  
— Наверное, он еще не пришёл, — пожал плечами Пит.  
— А куда он ходит? — повернулся на него Тони.  
— По делам.  
— И часто?  
— Ну, да.  
— И когда приходит?  
— По-разному, — ответил Питер через секунду.

Пеппер и Тони сомнительно переглянулись.

— А папа никого в гости не водит?  
— Тони! — негромко и укоризненно произнесла Поттс.  
— Только дядю Сэма.  
— Что ещё за дядя Сэм? — нахмурился Старк.  
— Ну, он иногда приходит, и они много разговаривают и сидят за компьютером, — доложил Питер. — А еще он приносит пирожные.

На этот раз Старк подозрительно посмотрел на Пеппер, но та сразу подняла плечи, отрицательно замотав головой.


	3. Chapter 3

Ничего не предвещало беды. Тони находился в кабинете вместе с секретаршей, разбирая с ней пришедшие по факсу несколько минут назад документы из филиала в Вашингтоне. Через полчаса обед. Солнце светило через панорамное окно. Секретарша мило и понятно всё объясняла, как первая учительница. Тони кивал, вставлял своё, шутил. И вдруг дверь резко распахнулась, что они вздрогнули от неожиданности.

— Старк! — рявкнул Стив.  
— Я занят!

Стива это не убедило. Он подошёл к секретарше, сидевшей на стуле около стола Старка, размеренно и жестко произнеся:

— Встала и закрыла дверь с той стороны.

Наощупь собрав несколько листков, та чуть испуганно взглянула на Тони и ушла.

— Что за херня?! — не выдержал Тони через пару секунд после того, как дверь захлопнулась.  
— Нет, _это_ что за херня!

Прямо на стол перед Старком вдруг приземлились с громким хлопком дюжина черно-белых фотографий тридцать на пятнадцать. Медленно выдохнув, Тони отложил ручку и сложил кисти в замок, подняв на Стива выжидающий взгляд.

— Зачем ты нанял какого-то придурка следить за мной?  
— Узнать, где ты пропадаешь.   
— А можно было, например, хоть раз спросить "Как день, Стив?". Не приходило тебе в голову, что я работаю?  
— Ты? Работаешь? — усмехнулся Старк.  
— Представь себе!  
— И где, скажи на милость?  
— Я арт-менеджер.  
— Ну просто с ума сойти, какая тяжелая работа! И как я должен был об этом догадаться? _Тебе-то_ зачем работать?

Стив ошарашенно уставился на него, глаза блеснули гневом, и Тони, в общем-то, понял, что сморозил лишнее, но был слишком раздражен, чтобы идти на попятную. Он покашлял, в нервном жесте прикоснулся и пригладил усы, развернувшись немного в сторону в крутящемся кресле.

— И твои какие-то делишки с каким-то там Сэмом. Что мне думать на этот счет нужно?  
— Откуда ты вообще про него знаешь? — нахмурился Стив.  
— Питер сказал, — невозмутимо ответил Тони.  
— Черт, у меня что, не может быть друзей? Личного времени? Ты мне что-то не даёшь никаких отчетов! Как, например, твоя поездка в Малибу месяц назад с той певичкой, как её...

Ударив по столу кулаком так, что на нем подпрыгнули в воздух все папки и ручки, Тони соскочил с места, оборвав его. 

— В отличии от тебя, я действительно работаю и занимаюсь не какой-то там фигней, а работаю как проклятый. Ты даже представить себе не можешь. И подумай хорошо, ради кого я это делаю. Чтобы у вас с Питером всё было. И пока я в здравом уме, не смей врываться в мой кабинет и орать на меня.

С минуту они сверлили друг друга ненавистным взглядом, пока Стив глухо не выдохнул. 

— Ты невыносим.  
— Чего ж ты тогда выходил за меня? — ядовито произнес Тони, поправляя пиджак, садясь в кресло. Пододвинулся к столу, взял ручку и сделал вид, что приготовился что-то писать.  
— Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы я ушёл из дома? Потому что я больше не выдержу твоего эгоизма и наплевательского отношения. Я не деревянный! Давай просто разведемся, потому что так я больше не могу.  
— Прекрасно! — крикнул Старк.  
— Прекрасно! — повторил Стив.  
— Закрой дверь с той стороны.

Он развернулся, а потом захлопнул дверь с грохотом. Оставшись один, Тони бросил ручку на стол и откинулся в кресле, подперев голову рукой. В поле зрения попались злосчастные фотографии, и он всё же взял их в руки, начав рассматривать, перекладывая первую в конец, как карты. Стив на улице. Стив в кафе. Опять на улице. Садится в машину с каким-то темнокожим парнем.

Похоже, домой он сегодня не придет. Снова.

***

Да, у него был крутой костюм, который мог летать и всё такое, но упустить шанс забраться в квинджет от Щ.И.Т. Тони не мог себе позволить. Вдова и Соколиный глаз были за штурвалом, Брюс дремал в наушниках, Капитан с Тором болтали недалеко от них, а Тони тем временем успел осмотреться и понять, что его финансирование идет организации на пользу. И все никак не мог решится, тянул от нерешительности время. Но до контрольной точки в Персидском заливе оставалось совсем чуть-чуть.

— Хэй, Кэп, можно тебя на секунду?   
— Что случилось? — отвлекшись от разговора с Тором, Кэп повернул на него голову и посмотрел с легким любопытством.  
— Ничего, — Тони сознательно отошел с ним подальше от всех, потому что он нервничал и не хотел, чтобы это кто-то заметил. — Я просто тут работал на днях. В общем, дай руку. И щит дай.  
— Зачем? — нахмурился Кэп, но потянулся за спину за щитом.  
— Я прикреплю магниты. Активируй их, и щит к тебе прилетит. Попробуй.

Установив всё, Тони положил щит на пол и отодвинул Кэпа на шаг назад от него. Как только Капитан сжал кулак, магниты активировались и щит оказался у него закрепленным на левой руке.

— Это здорово, — усмехнулся Кэп. — Спасибо, Железный человек.  
— На здоровье. То есть, не за что. То есть, пожалуйста.

Боже, он афигительный. И афигенный. Да, есть разница.

Тони действительно начинал теряться рядом с ним, и хорошо, что костюм менял голос и позволял ему выглядеть не таким жалким школьником. Кэп не знал, но он спас его в Афганистане, когда Тони бродил по пустыне в надежде найти хоть кого-нибудь. Вертолет и его синяя форма на горизонте — эти воспоминания глубоко врезались в его память. Может, с того момента Старк и стал фанючкой Капитана Америка. А от его капитанского голоса мурашки по телу шли.

— Садимся, пристегните ремни, спасибо, что выбрали компанию "Клинт и Нат", — объявил Соколиный глаз.

Вот и всё. Пора работать.


	4. Chapter 4

Это произошло снова и просто вывело Тони из себя. Репульсор в левой ноге переставал на секунду работать, и его потряхивало в воздухе. Система костюма говорила о каком-то мусоре. Прямо внизу Башня, можно по-быстрому забежать и вытащить его, потому что терпеть это всю дорогу до убежища Железного человека в Куинсе просто невыносимо. Время было позднее. Если зайти снизу, то его увидит охрана. 

Осторожно приземлившись на вертолетную площадку, Тони подергал ногой как идиот, будто камешек из железного сапога сейчас вылетит. Он устал и хотел ныть от этой мелкой помехи. Джарвис вдруг оповестил его о том, что он здесь не один. Обернувшись, он увидел Стива, смотрящего на него с открытым ртом. 

— Хэй, — неловко поздоровался Тони, махнув рукой. — Привет.  
— Боже, это ты.  
— Я. А ты...  
— Меня зовут Стив.  
— Точно, муж Старка. Как жизнь?  
— Нормально, спасибо. А что ты тут делаешь? — отмерев, Стив закрыл за собой прозрачную дверь и подошел ближе.  
— Я думал, что Старк здесь. Мне надо сделать одну вещь, сапог немного... в общем, барахлит.  
— Оу, его нет. Я бы принес инструменты, но не знаю пароля от его лаборатории.  
— Ничего страшного.

Господи, надо было просто потерпеть до Куинса. Почему он такой неудачник?

— Вы с ним дружите? — завороженно глядя на него, как на рождественскую ёлку, улыбался Стив.  
— Со Старком? Да, можно и так сказать, — стараясь держать себя в руках, ответил Тони. — Гениям нужно держаться вместе.  
— Он мне не говорил об этом.  
— Это я попросил, чтобы никто не знал.  
— Он бы всё равно не сказал, — чуть понуро вдохнул Стив, сложив руки на груди от холода, и снова улыбнулся. — Я... у меня не было возможности сказать тебе спасибо.  
— За что?  
— Ты спас Тони, когда он был в плену у террористов.  
— Ах, это, — усмехнулся он. — Ерунда.  
— Ну, он мой муж, так что для меня не ерунда. И ты делаешь много всего хорошего.  
— Всегда приятно узнавать о новых фанатах.

Стив рассмеялся так приятно, опустив голову, но потом снова стал рассматривать его с ног до головы.

— Можешь потрогать. Это бесплатно.  
— Потрясающе, — аккуратно коснувшись пальцами реактора костюма, произнес Стив. Его глаза блестели от синеватого света. — Всегда восхищался людьми, которые могут сделать невозможное возможным.

Потом он потрогал плечо и рассмотрел шлем. Преимущество Тони было как раз в нем. Ведь он тоже его рассматривал. Не злого, не раздраженного и такого красивого.

— А можно поинтересоваться, что _ты_ делал здесь в такое время? — чуть наклонив голову, спросил Старк.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив, отойдя на шаг.— Вышел подышать воздухом. Здесь не так одиноко.  
— А дома одиноко?  
— Питер спит. А Тони нет уже несколько дней.  
— Не волнуешься?  
— Скорее нет, чем да, — отведя глаза, произнес Стив.  
— Почему?  
— Это семейные проблемы, не бери в голову.  
— Нет-нет, я бы выслушал. Ну, я же люблю делать хорошие вещи.  
— Мы поссорились. Такое часто случается. Он не имеет понятия, как проходит мой день, поэтому начал подозревать черте что.  
— Необоснованно?  
— Совершенно.  
— Честно?

Стив удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Я не шпионю для него, — тут же стушевался Тони. — Это вообще не моё дело. Просто хочу понять, на какую сторону встать.  
— Я и повода ему не давал, — кивнул он.

Пульс Стива не изменился, когда он ответил. Тони сглотнул.

— Я тебя задерживаю, да?  
— Ах, да, уже поздновато, ты должно быть замерз. Был рад поболтать.  
— Я тоже. Очень. И если встретишь Тони, передай ему... — Стив почти зашёл, держа дверь открытой. — Нет, ничего. Удачи. 

Взмыв в воздух, Железный человек еще раз посмотрел вниз, чтобы заметить, как Стив наблюдал за его полетом.

Вернувшись в убежище, Тони снял костюм и забыл том, что собирался сделать с сапогом, и сразу забрался в постель, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Черт, это было так странно.

***

— Джарвис?  
— Да, сэр?

Часы показывали половину девятого утра. Через окна в комнату попадал солнечный свет, в лучах которого различались пылинки в воздухе. Тони осмотрелся, прошёлся неспешно по комнате. Потом, вздохнув, уселся на барный высокий стул, положив одну руку на столешницу, повернувшись к окну.

— Сэр, вы что-то хотели?  
— Где Стив?  
— Вероятней всего в спортзале СоХо, 277 Канал-стрит, мистер Старк. 

Он сидел смотря в окно еще несколько минут, думая обо всём и ни о чём одновременно. Потом слез со стула и решительно направился сначала к себе в шкаф, а потом, запихнув несколько вещей в сумку, к лифту. Сев в машину, Тони нацепил очки и довольно резко повернул руль, выехав на дорогу. Утренний холодный воздух свистел в ушах. Через пятнадцать минут он припарковался около спортзала и вылез на тротуар, вытащив сумку со спортивной одеждой. 

— О, мой бог, — пролепетал парень за стойкой регистрации, увидев его.  
— Привет, — приветливо улыбнулся Тони. — Можно оформить абонемент или карточку, как у вас здесь, не знаю, хочу потренироваться.  
— Разумеется, только заполните бланк, — немного растерявшись, секретарь сначала уронил ручку, но быстро нашёл другую.  
— Угу, — сказал Тони и принялся за работу. — Тебя как зовут?  
— Том.  
— Том, а ты можешь пробить по клиентской базе одно имя?  
— Думаю, да, а кто вам нужен?  
— Хм, — остановившись, Тони облокотился на стойку регистрации, — Стивен Старк.  
— Оу, — только и ответил Том, далее послышался звук печатающих клавиш. — Нет, простите.  
— А Стивен _Роджерс?_  
— Есть, — тут же ответил Том, — зарегистрирован с декабря две тысячи двенадцатого.  
— Не знаешь случайно, где он тут ходит?  
— Его абонемент не предусматривает определенное посещение чего-то, поэтому точно не скажу, но Стив обычно ходит в тренажерный зал и куда-то еще, не помню... что-то на третьем этаже, кажется, зал триста пять.  
— Спасибо большое, Том, — кивнул Тони, отложив ручку, — заполнишь тут дальше за меня.  
— Конечно, мистер Старк!  
— И еще, — остановился он на полпути к лестнице, — где тут раздевалка?  
— Второй этаж, вторая дверь налево.  
— Спасибо.

Что ж, раздевалка очень чистенькая и милая. Черные шкафчики стояли рядком у стены, открываемые ключом, прикрепленным к резиновым браслетам. Переодевшись и еле-еле натянув браслет на руку, Тони закрыл шкафчик и вышел на этаж. Здесь шум был громче. Идя на источник звука, Тони остановился около арки в спортзал, где висело до черта груш. Девушки под ор одного качка — вероятно, тренер — били их, так что раздавался бит, а стены вибрировали. Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят, Тони пошёл на третий этаж.

Триста три, триста четыре, а вот и триста пять. Толкнув широкие двойные двери, Тони вошёл в зал и застыл на месте. На него в ответ уставились около тридцати женщин, распределившихся по залу в шахматном порядке напротив зеркала во всю стену. К нему вдруг подскочила девушка с короткой стрижкой и форме работника СоХо.

— Доброе утро, мы как раз начинаем, — улыбнулась она, держа в руках коврик. Тони осмотрел её с ног до головы и не мог понять, что за талантливый скульптор лепил её фигуру. — Разбавите наш женский коллектив?  
— Я...  
— Вы в первый раз, да?  
— Эм...  
— Отлично, не бойтесь, вставайте сюда, чтобы вам было лучше видно, — взяв его за руку, она поставила его в первом ряду около какой-то синей штуки, — так, ну вы у нас вроде мужчина крепкий, но пятнадцати сантиметров хватит, да?  
— Мэм... — продолжал мямлить Тони. Он чувствовал на себе множество взглядов за спиной.  
— Итак, все собрались, начинаем! — объявила тренер и встала около своей степ-ступеньки спиной ко всем. Заиграла музыка, и женщины вдруг разом начали двигаться.

Тони стоял и ничего не мог понять, но посмотрел на тренера, _и черт, вот это задница_ , неосмысленно стал повторять за ней, не отводя глаз. Уж слишком музыка была заводная.

***

— Тони! Тони, посмотри на меня!

Кажется, это Стив. Он не был уверен, уши как-то заложило.

— Всё-таки надо было десять сантиметров.

Стив еще раз похлопал его по щекам, и Старк разлепил веки, посмотрев на него мутным взглядом. Потом осмотрелся вокруг. Он, оказывается, сидит на полу спиной к стене рядом с дверями в зал. Тренер стояла рядом, выглядя встревоженной, а её волосы были лишь слегка растрепаны. Не менее обеспокоенный Стив сидел рядом на корточках.

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил Тони.  
— Вы упали в обморок, — чуть виновато ответила тренер.  
— Да? — тупо переспросил Старк, сглотнув. Он видел перед собой каплю пота на собственных волосах. — Ух.  
— Почему ты тут?  
— Ты не занимаешься здесь?  
— Ты что, сдурел? Туда ходят только сумасшедшие, — удивился Стив, а потом неловко оглянулся на тренера. — В хорошем смысле.

Вместо ответа Тони тяжело выдохнул. Стив стянул с него браслет и посмотрел на тренера, и та кивнула.

— Я сейчас.  
— Я буду здесь, — вяло махнул Тони.

Прошло пару минут, как он появился снова с одной своей большой сумкой, в которую, похоже, сложил его. Старк сидел там же, немного придя в себя. Схватившись за руку, протянутую Стивом, Тони повис на ней в попытке подняться. Колени буквально дрожали. Всучив ему сумку, Стив поднял его на руки, держа под лопатками и коленями.

Проходя мимо стола регистрации, они остановились на секунду, чтобы Тони мог положить резиновые браслеты на стол, и наконец оказались на улице. Аккуратно усадив Тони, который тут же растянулся на заднем сидении, Стив сел за руль. Но перед тем, как поехать, выудил из сумки бутылку минералки и протянул Тони, а тот выхватил её с каким-то хнычущим агрессивным звуком. Несколько минут поездки прошли в тишине, не считая громких жадных глотков на заднем сидении.

— Как ты туда попал? — вдруг спросил Стив, посмотрев во внутрисалонное зеркало заднего вида.  
— Я не знаю, — ответил Старк. Стив покачал головой, устало улыбнувшись.  
— Просто гулял и забрел в зал профильной степ-аэробики?  
— Том сказал, что ты в триста пятом часто появляешься.  
— Триста пятнадцатый, вообще-то. Там ринг для бокса. А степ-аэробика это ужас какой-то. Упахиваешься, как лошадь, и потеешь семь раз. Не понимаю, почему женщинам так нравится.  
— Я сначала не понимал, чего они так по этим штукам-то долбят, — сощурившись, заговорил Тони, потом отпил воды опять, — а потом понял. К середине понял. Это так тяжело. Из-за этой штуки тяжело... Получай, получай, падла... — он вдруг нахмурился, вспоминая, и задергал ногой.  
— Тренер сказала, что ты упал практически к концу, — закончив смеяться, поделился Стив, — так что можешь собой гордиться. Пятьдесят минут тренировки с утреца. Неплохо. Может, если начнешь нормально спать и питаться чем-то кроме кофе и виски, не будешь падать в обморок, — всё же вставив нотку недовольства, сказал Стив. Потом, немного погодя, добавил. — Но что ты вообще там делал?

Ответ пришлось дожидаться с минуту.

— Как твой день, Стив?


	5. Chapter 5

В этот раз пришлось подождать, пока Джарвис выманит Стива в гостиную на девяносто втором. Заметив наконец Железного человека на вертолетной площадке, Стив накинул куртку и вышел, улыбаясь. Тони волновался, хотя прокрутил диалог в своей голове уже несколько раз. Он сошел с вертолетной площадки по ступенькам вниз, в небольшое огражденное местечко с барной стойкой и диванчиками, где и ждал Стив, не сводя с него глаз.

— Привет, — произнес Тони беззаботно.  
— Привет. Что на этот раз случилось?  
— О, ничего, просто решил узнать, как у тебя дела.  
— С чего бы вдруг? — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Ну, ты выглядел грустным, а я имел небольшой разговор со Старком. Так что решил узнать, были ли какие-то, ну, улучшения.  
— Решил поработать семейным психологом?  
— А если и да? — игриво сказал Старк, облокотясь на ограждение, и в костюме это выглядело нелепо. — Пришлю тебе чек только если помогу. Так что, я помог?  
— Если на улице сегодня прохладно, это не значит, что глобально потепления не существует, — ответил Стив чуть погодя, тоже подойдя к ограждению и взглянув на город.   
— Вообще-то его не существует, но ладно.  
— Слушай, это порой слишком сложно даже для меня. Я не собираюсь тебе жаловаться на мужа, это глупо и неприлично.  
— Я же не побегу в первую газетенку рассказывать об этом.  
— А зачем тебе это? Хочешь посмеяться?  
— Ну что ты. Посочувствовать. Помочь. Я имею на Старка небольшое влияние, но он не знает, что мы с тобой знакомы. Такая возможность, скажи?  
— Ты _не сможешь_ исправить тот факт, что он меня ненавидит.

Тони был так удивлен, что потерял дар речи на несколько секунд.

— Что? — напряженно спросил он.  
— Интересно звучит, правда? — грустно улыбнулся Стив, посмотрев на него, но потом снова отвернулся. Поразмыслив, он все же продолжил.— Это было в июле две тысячи одиннадцатого, власти объявили, что однополые браки будут легальны с завтрашнего дня. Я был рядом с Тони, когда к нему подскочила толпа репортеров, чтобы узнать его мнение на этот счет. Они разговаривали, я просто ждал. И вдруг он спросил, вероятно, в шутку, мол, Стив, а давай тоже поженимся. Я не знаю, о чём тогда думал, но я согласился, хотя мы встречались всего-ничего. Это произошло неожиданно и быстро, папарацци с ума сошли, я думал, что нас сожрут живьём. Мне казалось, что раз он не спрашивает, не слишком ли мы торопимся и всё такое, то всё нормально. Но ведь я тоже не спрашивал. Боялся. Наверное, и Тони также. Теперь понимаешь? Он ненавидит меня за то, что я не отказал и не подумал за двоих. А сейчас я пожинаю плоды.

Всё это время он смотрел куда-то далеко вперед. Будто в очередной раз говорил сам с собой, объясняя и раскладывая всё по полочкам. Тони ужаснуло, что эта мысль не первый день витает у него в голове.

— Я думаю, ты не прав, — сказал Старк.  
— А может на его решение еще повлиял реактор, — пожав плечами, добавил Стив. — Когда мы познакомились, у него был акр-реактор, как у тебя, только прямо в груди. Ох, прости, я забыл, что вы вместе его придумали. Я сначала не мог поверить, знаешь? Светящаяся железяка прямо в груди, буквально работающая за сердце. Жутко. И еще это посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Я понимал, как ему тяжело. А потом оказалось, что реактор вдобавок еще тихонько убивает Тони, отравляя через кровь. А он рассказал мне об этом, только когда уже всё было нормально.  
— Он не хотел тебя пугать, — все воспоминания вдруг вспыхнули у Тони в голове.  
— Ну, мысль о том, что он мог умереть буквально во сне, меня напугала, действительно. Но еще больше меня напугало то, что он хотел... провернуть всё это в одиночестве. Он бы... он бы лучше умер в мастерской, чем поделился этим со мной. Я знаю, что это не хорошо, но мне всё еще безумно обидно за это.  
— Он ведь умирал. С кем не бывает.

Стив только открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, как из комнаты через открытую дверь вдруг послышался голос Питера:

— Па-а-п! Ты где?

— Ой-ой, я полетел, — встрепенулся Старк, — но я еще вернусь. Мы не договорили.  
— Да что ты, — саркастично произнес Стив.  
— И не думай, я перетру со Старком.

Когда Стив открыл глаза, Железный человек красной вспышкой виднелся в небе. Все же это неправильно, но... вариантов больше и не было, как доверится.

***

Дожидаясь Питера у машины, Стив задумчиво смотрел вверх на развивающийся флаг прямо над главным входом. Он не очень понимал, с чего вдруг такая задумчивость, но после разговора с Железным человеком в душе что-то скреблось, что-то неприятное, будто он сделал нечто плохое и непростительное. А еще флаг так на него действовал.

Здание школы построили в начале восемнадцатого века, поэтому она выглядела как небольшой замок. Черный кованый высокий забор добавлял ей грозности. Черт, он ходил в самую обыкновенную школу Бруклина, а теперь его сын учится в Тринити. Стоит удовольствие не дешево, зато Форбс назвал её самой лучшей подготовительной школой в США, а это главнее. Стив (вместе с Тони, разумеется) изрядно попотел, чтобы Питер прошел конкурс и поступил. 

Наконец раздался звонок, и через некоторое время из здания начали выходить малыши с большими рюкзаками за спиной, разбредаясь в разные стороны к нянечкам и шоферам. Стив предпочитал не попадаться в их поле зрения. Круг богатых и знаменитых все еще был чем-то странным и непонятным, не из того теста Стив был сделан, но формально к нему относился благодаря фамилии Старк. И простые люди, которые работали на таких, как Тони, - нянечки и шоферы - тоже не принимали его. Странно, но это так.

Питер притопал к нему поникший и уперся ему в живот лбом. 

— Папа, я устал.

Стив посмотрел на него вниз и усмехнулся, погладив по голове.

— Тяжелый день?  
— Да, — буркнул Питер.  
— Ну, уже всё, поехали домой.

Тяжко вздохнув, Питер выпрямился, и они залезли в машину.

— До приема у аллерголога еще два часа, успеем заехать домой, — пристегнувшись, сказал Стив и завел машину. — Кушать хочешь?  
— Да, — отозвался Пит, — а Пеппер тоже дома?  
— Пит, ну сколько раз мне тебе говорить, чтобы ты называл её мисс Поттс. Тётя Пеппер - край.  
— Но я привык уже. И она говорит, что я могу так её звать.   
— Нет, это неправильно. Она взрослый человек, а ты к ней как к подружке обращаешься.

Некоторое время Питер _обиженно_ молчал. 

— Так а зачем она тебе? — спросил Стив, когда они встали на светофоре.  
— У ЭмДжей день рождения, а я не знаю, что ей подарить. Я хотел дать ей карточку, чтобы она купила что-нибудь, типа помаду или что там девчонки любят.  
— Погоди, карточку? — нахмурился Стив. — Какую карточку?  
— Мою.  
— Откуда у тебя карточка?  
— Папа подарил.  
— Дай-ка посмотреть.

После того как Питер порылся в портфеле, он протянул Стиву упомянутую банковскую карточку с красной гоночной машиной на фоне. Поматерившись про себя, Стив отдал её обратно и продолжил движение.

В вестибюле их как обычно тепло встретили охранники и секретарша. На диванчике сидели еще несколько человек, а так же ходили сотрудники. Стива раздражал этот проходной двор. Ощущения, что возвращаешься домой, не было. Скорее бы лето и они бы переехали в Малибу. На вилле тихо и спокойно.

Один феномен особенно портил жизнь. В Старк Индастриз порой ломились импульсивные молодые изобретатели с чем-нибудь эдаким, что "человечество еще не видело". Буйных охрана выставляла за дверь, но самые назойливые могли денно и нощно сидеть в вестибюле или прямо на улице, дожидаясь мистера Старка. И Стив тоже иногда попадал в неприятные ситуации, когда люди через него пытались пробиться к Тони на приватные этажи.

В общем, сегодня был такой неудачный день. Держа Питера рядом, Стив старался игнорировать вопли очередного молодого ученого, отвернувшись. Охрана выводила его под руки. В душе скреблись жалость и злость от того, что он хочет помочь, и от понимания, что не должен. Питер прижался поближе, когда они проходили мимо них.

Неприятная сцена закончилась, и все потихоньку вернулись к работе, выдохнув, а случайные зрители отправились по своим делам. Питер попросил еще минутку, чтобы купить жвачку из автомата. На этаже вдруг появился Тони. Вероятно, когда он спускался, его уведомили и попросили отсидеться в стороне.

— О, как жизнь, карапуз? — увидев их, громко поздоровался он. Питер улыбнулся, засовывая пачку жевательной резинки в карман, и Тони ласково растрепал его волосы. Но встретившись глазами со Стивом он тут же посерьезнел. — Что-то не так?

"Да всё не так!", — хотелось ответить, но Стив вздохнул и немного успокоился.

— Надо поговорить.  
— В смысле наорать на меня?  
— Вроде того.

Вместо ответа Тони фыркнул в сторону, потом посмотрел на часы.

— Не здесь. Вы обедали? — спросил он, обращаясь и к Стиву, и к Питеру. — Отлично, я тоже.

Стив чувствовал какой-то подвох, но путь был свободен, так что все же согласился пообедать. Когда в последний раз такое было? Он не мог вспомнить.

Выбор пал на первое кафе Pret A Manger, которое попалось на глаза. Питер шел между Тони и Стивом, несущим его портфель, и с любопытной обеспокоенностью поглядывал на них. 

Наконец пришла их очередь. Стив заказал салат и что-то с курицей, Тони попросил суп, ну и, естественно, сэндвичи на всех.

— Пит, что пить будешь?  
— Кофе, — подумав секунду, ответил Питер.

Старк видел, какое недовольное лицо Стив сделал, но все равно заказал кофе. Им достался столик с диванчиками около окна.

— Ну, как у тебя дела, карапуз? — спросил Тони, перед тем как откусить свой сэндвич.  
— Я не карапуз, — возразил Пит, — и всё нормально. Меня Гарри позвал на велосипеде покататься.  
— И в чем проблема? У тебя же есть велосипед. Даже два, да?  
— Да, но я ездить не умею.  
— Гарри научит.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что я до сих пор не умею!  
— Значит, надо потренироваться, — пожал плечами Тони, пододвинув к себе суп. — Так, что там насчет поговорить?

Все это время Стив хранил молчание, но вдруг напрягся, посмотрел на Питера, а потом укоряюще на Тони.

— Зачем ты дал Питеру карточку? — отложив вилку, сурово произнес он.  
— Чтобы Питер мог купить что-нибудь, если захочет. Я просто заметил, что кое-кого прикалывает покупать всем вокруг подарки. Он ведь попросил что-то кому-то купить, я прав?  
— ЭмДжей, — вставил Пит тихо.  
— Ну тем более, — кивнул Тони. — В чем проблема?  
— Иметь банковскую карточку в девять лет немного рановато, не думаешь? — нахмурился Стив. — Сколько на ней вообще денег?  
— Питер, будь добр, иди закажи нам что-нибудь на десерт.

Аккуратно стянув деньги со столика, Питер посмотрел на них встревоженно и пошёл к кассе.

— Ну вот что ты начинаешь? — нагнувшись над столом, шепотом сказал Тони.  
— Я начинаю? — шикнул Стив. — Это ты делаешь всякую чушь, никого не спросив!  
— Он давно знает, откуда берутся дети и почему трава зеленая! Он может распоряжаться деньгами.  
— Я знаю, но ему девять. _Девять_. Он потеряет её. Карточку могут украсть, а он пострадать. Давать ему крупные суммы с такого возраста - ты представляешь, что из него может вырасти, на кого он будет похож к шестнадцати?  
— А на кого?  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я!  
— Нет, ты скажи! — настаивал Тони, злясь.  
— _На тебя._

В этот момент Питер подошёл с тремя порциями фруктового салата и сел обратно, а Стив с Тони тут же принялись есть. Свои сэндвичи он уже прикончил, поэтому придвинул к себе кофе.

— Осторожно, не обожгись, — предостерег Тони. Стив не мог смотреть и вообще отвернулся к окну.

Облизнувшись, Питер тем временем поднес стаканчик к губам и осторожно сделал глоток, в следующий момент сморщившись.

— Что за гадость! — удивился Питер.  
— Что? — усмехнулся Тони.  
— Он горький!  
— Ну так а как ты думал? — вмешался Стив, отставив кофе подальше. — Это тебе не тот кофе, который я тебе делаю с сахаром и молоком. А папа настоящий кофе пьёт.  
— Ну, до настоящего ему, конечно, далеко, — попробовав, заключил Тони. — Но да.  
— Фу, — еще раз сморщился Пит.


	6. Chapter 6

— Ты готов? — поправляя часы, нетерпеливо спросил Тони, стоя у лифта.  
— Да-да, — последний раз посмотревшись в зеркало, ответил Стив. — Идем. Питер!  
— А-а-а? — послышалось из другой комнаты.  
— Мы ушли. Звони если что.  
— Ладно, пока!

Черт, давненько Тони не видел Стива в костюме. И с укладкой. Он сам это делал? Тони вот только что от стилиста. Нельзя же пойти на премьеру фильма в джинсах. Он в принципе узнал об этом за пару часов, так что мог и такое, но Пеппер не стала давать ему шанс и сразу отправила к профессионалу.

— Так что за фильм? — решил поинтересоваться Тони, когда они вот-вот уже должны были подъехать.  
— М-м-м, — нахмурился Стив, вспоминая, — что-то там про робота. Хэппи, не помнишь?  
— Робот по имени Чаппи, — откликнулся Хоган за рулем.  
— Точно, — кивнул Стив, возвращаясь к экрану телефона.

Они сидели вместе на заднем сидении, но было чувство, будто их что-то отталкивает как разноименные частицы. Стив листал какой-то сайт с новостями, подперев голову рукой, и выглядел так, будто ему непомерно скучно. Подвох и неловкость от молчания не давали Тони расслабиться, даже ремень безопасности нелепо мешался. Он пристегнулся только потому что не хотел выслушивать нотации сразу от двух зануд, помешанных на всяких мерах предосторожности.

Вдруг машина остановилась, снаружи послышался шум. Стив выключил телефон, Тони отстегнулся, и они одновременно вышли из машины. Стив заулыбался приветливо и счастливо, Тони даже не чувствовал от него никакого напряжения, пока они шли, но оно определенно было. Он смеялся, отвечая на вопросы репортеров и болтая с актерами, с которыми был знаком. А когда они проходили мимо стены с кучей логотипов и их начали фотографировать со всех сторон, Тони решился положить руку ему на талию. Хотя он совершенно не ожидал, что Стив сделает так же. Уже в зале Старк чувствовал, как внутри что-то приятно трепетало.

Настроение после фильма было слегка подавленное. На ум всё шли Дубина и Лапа-Растяпа. Да и открытый финал направлял мысли не в самое веселое русло, ведь всё было слишком уж актуально. На улице стемнело, накрапывал дождь. Стив смотрел в окно, положив ногу на ногу, даже слова не сказав насчет того, чтобы Старк пристегнулся. А Тони все не давала покоя его рука, которую он положил на сидение.

Это намек? Испытание? Или ничего не значит? Тони мучился, стоит ли попробовать. Путь домой не вечен. В конце концов он медленно-медленно стал скользить ладонью к нему, глянув вниз лишь единожды. Но только Тони сделал намек, только дотронулся мизинцем, как Стив положил руку на колено, продолжая смотреть в окно. Сглотнув, Тони тоже отвернулся к окну, наблюдая, как капли дорожкой стекают по стеклу вниз.

По пришествии домой он даже не поднялся наверх, а сразу пошёл в мастерскую. Посидев за столом минуту, Тони включил видеонаблюдение с гостиной, где должен быть Стив. Питер, оказывается, еще не спал, протаращившись в телевизор весь вечер, и, только устроив ему взбучку, Стив пошёл к себе, чтобы переодеться. Отключив всё одним резким хлопком, Тони упал к себе на диван. Дубина подъехал с каким-то коктейлем, но он только махнул на него рукой и отвернулся.

_Стив умеет врать._

***

— Джарвис, скажи Питеру, что пора обедать.  
— Юный сэр уже идет.

Господи, пускай всё получится. 

Стив нетерпеливо постучал пальцами по столу. Питер прибежал и забрался на барный стул, сев прямо напротив него.

— Что это?  
— Индейка с картошкой и салат Кобб, — придвинув к нему тарелку, улыбнулся Стив.

Посмотрев на неё так и эдак, Питер поёжился на стуле и, нахмурившись, отодвинул назад. Стив устало вздохнул и повесил голову. Послышался звук, как Питер придвинул к себе корзинку с нарезанным хлебом.

— Пит, ты должен поесть нормально, — перехватив её, сказал Стив, — ты что как крестьянин-то одним хлебом питаешься?  
— Но я не хочу... — проворчал Питер, покосившись на индейку.  
— Чтобы быть здоровым нужно иметь разнообразное питание, ты понимаешь или нет?  
— Но я просто хочу хлеб!  
— Ты чего добиваешься, объясни пожалуйста? — раздражался Стив. — Гастрит, запор или ожирение?  
— От хлеба толстеют?  
— Представь себе! — развел руками Стив. Потом, облокотясь на столешницу, он пристально посмотрел на него. — Давай. Просто попробуй.

Опустив глаза, Питер молчал. Так прошло пару минут, и Стив не выдержал.

— Ладно, как хочешь, — произнес он сердито, взяв корзинку со стола. — Но хлеб ты больше не получишь. 

Пит просто ушел обратно в свою комнату.

***

На фоне музыки вдруг пискнуло всплывшее сбоку уведомление. Железный человек летел с задания и не ожидал, что наткнется на Стива, гуляющего в такое время по улице. Проследив за ним, пока он не зашел в безлюдный переулок, Тони приземлился за его спиной.

— Черт, зачем ты меня так пугаешь? — обернувшись и увидев его, выдохнул Стив.  
— Я искал своего Малыша на крыше, но не нашёл, и решил тебя напугать.  
— Извини, Карлсон, но обычно ты прилетаешь позже.  
— Так... — протянул Тони, осмотрев его с ног до головы. — Ты откуда?  
— С волонтерства.  
— Да брось.  
— Серьезно, — усмехнулся Стив, расстегнув куртку, чтобы продемонстрировать официальную футболку. — Я из дома престарелых.  
— И что ты там делал?  
— Ну, на моём попечительстве ветераны и жертвы Второй мировой. Помочь одеться, накормить или просто выслушать. Всякое бывает.  
— Надо же. А я боюсь старых людей.  
— Почему это? — поднял брови Стив.  
— Не знаю. Медленные, нудные, — аргументировал Тони, сопровождая слова жестами. — А уж эти вставные челюсти...  
— Не все такие. Как твои дела?  
— А, знаешь, террористы там, злодеи тут, фанаты хвостом... Про свои лучше расскажи.  
— Всё еще хочешь знать про мою личную жизнь?  
— Жажду, — положив руку на грудь, Тони подошёл ближе.  
— Я и так уже много наговорил. Давай не будем об этом?  
— А почему? Зачем молчать в тряпочку, если всё ужасно?  
— Не твоё дело, ясно? — бросил Стив и пошёл дальше.  
— Ну не злись, Стив. Хэй, — спохватился Старк, положив руку ему на плечо, чтобы остановить. — Моргни два раза, если он тебя бьёт.

Шлем Железного человека имел такое суровое выражение лица, будто этот вопрос был всерьез, и Стив нервно рассмеялся от одной мысли, а потом пошёл, чтобы наконец выйти из переулка.

— Наши отношения - не дело общественности, — шагая, говорил он за спину. — Я не хочу, чтобы нас обсуждали.  
— Поэтому сам не хочешь обсуждать.

На улице появилась надежда на то, что Железный человек остался там, но вдруг послышалось, как железный сапоги застучали по асфальту.

— Ты ходишь пешком? Как-то далековато.  
— Прогуляюсь, нормально, — ответил Стив, неожиданно почувствовав, как его обхватили со спины. — Эй, ты...

За несколько мгновений они поднялись в воздух на двести футов. Вцепившись в Железного человека мертвой хваткой, Стив всё смотрел вниз, как он взлетал все выше и выше. Было холодно, рев от репульсоров и ветер закладывали уши. 

— О боже, отпусти меня! — крикнул из всех сил он.  
— Нет, ты же упадешь, — всё тем же ровным механическим голосом возразил Железный человек.  
— Пожалуйста!  
— Сначала скажи мне кое-что. Если Старк такой козел, почему ты его терпишь?  
— Я... — заикнулся Стив, зажмурившись. — Я боюсь, что он отберет Питера.

Когда они приземлились на крышу Башни, Стив сразу же отбежал подальше, закрыв лицо руками. Тони молчал и не решался ничего сказать, смотря на него. Дыхание Стива было прерывистым, кажется, он был в шаге от того, чтобы заплакать.

— У Тони есть всё. Друзья, работа, всё, понимаешь? Он отсудит Питера при разводе. А я останусь один. Снова.  
— Прости...  
— Не надо, — закрыв глаза, перебил Стив. — Ты мне всю душу уже вытряс.  
— Я понял.   
— Мне надо идти, — сказал он, сглотнув.Тони тут же запустил репульсоры и взлетел. 

Всё стихло. Успокоившись, Стив зашел в дом с балкона. Ноги не держали, и он упал в первое же кресло. На плечи будто свалилась лавина, и игнорировать то, как погано на душе, было уже невозможно. Что-то пошло не так, но когда, мог он это исправить? У него вообще был шанс на нормальную жизнь и на счастье? Он пытается, он старается, но для кого - уже забыл. Тони явно это было не нужно.

Питер стоял, смотря на него из-за косяка двери. Но когда Стив его заметил, то подошел, сразу обняв его за шею длинными ручками. Зажмурившись, Стив крепко обнял его в ответ, и все вокруг посветлело, в душе потеплело, потому что это чудо есть, просто _есть_ у него.

— Па-ап, я кушать хочу...   
— Конечно, — тихо ответил Стив, улыбнувшись, — конечно, зайчик, пошли.


	7. Chapter 7

Кажется, карточка Мстителей пищала дважды. В третий раз до него решил достучатся Фьюри. Рассматривая стакан в руках, из которого он вчера пил виски из бутылки напротив, Тони не хотел отвечать на звонок, и наконец включился автоответчик.

— Ты что думаешь, я шучу? Ответь сейчас же. Железный человек? — обыденный голос Фьюри звучал лишь едва ли встревоженным. — Ты никогда не игнорировал Общий сбор. Отзовись, ты нам нужен.

Что-то в голове вдруг ёкнуло, и Тони будто очнулся. Прочистив горло, он нажал на кнопку, чтобы принять вызов.

— Что-то срочное?  
— Тони? — черт, а теперь это действительно было встревоженно. Неужели Старк звучит так плохо. — Что с тобой?  
— Я заболел.  
— Заболел? А если честно?

Честно. _Честно?_ Тони молчал секунд тридцать, прежде чем ответить.

— Я чувствую себя как дерьмо, Ник.  
— Ясно.  
— Так в чем дело? Если конец света, то я сейчас буду.  
— Нет, еще не хватало, чтобы ты помер на второсортной миссии из-за невнимательности. Без тебя разберемся.  
— Спасибо, — сглотнул Старк. То, что Ник говорил, была забота, просто другими словами.

Звонок прекратился. Старк отодвинул бокал. Его тошнило уже от себя самого.

Ошибка. Всё было ошибкой. Сколько воды утекло, а он так ничего и не приобрел. Видимо, одиночество - это клеймо. Развод кажется разумным решением. Смешно, что он просто _боялся_ об этом думать до сих пор, а сейчас, сидя в штаб-квартире Железного человека, Тони представлял, что это уже случилось. Так ведь лучше, всем лучше. Но Питер...

Стив не просто любил Питера. Он его _обожал._ Тискал по-всякому, когда тот был еще мелкий и давался в руки, а сейчас от подростков лишнего обнимания не дождешься. И Стив постоянно с ним занимался, что-то учил, ох, а как они учились завязывать шнурки... Стив завязывал через две петельки, а Тони через одну, так что разразилось то еще сражение. Боже, нет, Тони действительно его не отдаст. Но до совершеннолетия Питера слишком много времени. Стоп, что за мысли! Это просто отсрочка неизбежного.

На часах было уже два часа дня, когда Тони всё же собрался в Башню. Надо было привести себя в порядок, потому что показываться в том виде, в котором он был, - жалкое зрелище. Душ и упаковка мятных конфеток помогли скрыть признаки дерьмовой ночи.

— Пап? — произнес Питер удивленно, увидев его дома в такое время.  
— Хэй, кто пришёл, — собрав все силы, улыбнулся Тони.  
— Босс, — поздоровался Хэппи, стоящий рядом с Питером. В руках у него был школьный рюкзак.  
— Разве не Стив его забирает? — негромко спросил Тони, когда Питер отошёл сесть на пуфик, чтобы снять ботинки.  
— Обычно я, если нет предупреждения от Стива, а его не было, — пожал плечами Хоган.  
— А Стива?  
— Тоже.

Ну разумеется. Тони закатил глаза, вздохнув.

Вечер пятницы прошёл быстро и вместе с Питером. Они поужинали пиццей и засели за новую часть "Жажды скорости". Питер буквально стоял на диване, вытянув джойстик с таким лицом, будто сейчас описается, и Тони отвлекся, чтобы про это пошутить, и проиграл. Пришлось пить рассол из баночки маринованных огурцов, стоявшей в холодильнике. Время шло, а Стива всё не было.

— Хэй, карапуз. Может спать?  
— Не-ет, — протянул Питер. Он лежал у Тони на коленях с закрытыми глазами.  
— Да-а, ты уже спишь. Давай, иди мыться.

Делая недовольное лицо, Питер всё же поднялся и ушёл. Через некоторое время Тони направился в его комнату, чтобы проверить, застав Пита за расстиланием одеяла.

— Давай помогу, — подойдя, Тони дождался, пока он уляжется, и накрыл. Потом сел на край кровати. — А кто это у тебя на пижаме? А, глазастый сыр.  
— Это Губка Боб, — посмотрев на свою кофту, сказал Питер.  
— Да какая разница.  
— Большая разница. Он Спанч Боб, а не Моцарелла Боб.  
— Ладно, уговорил, — усмехнулся Тони.  
— Пап.  
— М?  
— А ты меня любишь?  
— Конечно.  
— А как?   
— Ну, — на секунду задумался Тони. — Ну вот как до шкафа.  
— Врешь, — хитро улыбнулся Пит, уперевшись в его бок пяткой. — Ты любишь меня как до Марса.  
— Какие мы стали умные, — сквозь улыбку недовольно произнес Тони, защекотав его и расцеловав в обе щеки. — Люблю, люблю, Пит, как до Марса и обратно.

С минуту они глупо улыбались друг другу, отчего-то довольные. Воспользовавшись случаем, Питер дотронулся до его усов: гладишь вниз - мягкие, вверх - колются.

— Пит, — вдруг сказал Тони.  
— Что?  
— Ты летом где будешь?  
— Не знаю. Хочу в Египет.  
— И что там делать?  
— Не знаю, — просто пожал плечами тот. — Еще хочу в Санкт-Петербург.  
— Можно, — кивнул Старк. — Но я имел в виду, ты останешься здесь или поедешь с папой в Малибу?  
— А ты не поедешь?  
— Наверное, нет.

Кажется, почувствовав в его голосе серьезность, Питер замолчал, принявшись дергать его за галстук. Но Тони взял его за руку, дав понять, что нет, они играли весь вечер, сейчас надо быть серьезным. 

— А вместе никак? — снова поднял глаза Питер.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул Тони, не став его мучить дальше. Поцеловав кулачок, он улыбнулся. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи.

Свет выключился автоматически, как только он вышел в коридор, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Интересно, по телевизору показывают что-то дельное ночью?

Оказалось, что нет. Психологические фильмы, которые не смотрят нормальные люди без бессонницы, богом забытые передачи, ну и стереотипная порнушка в три часа ночи. Стало противно, поэтому пришлось переключить на какую-то чушь, просто чтобы не уснуть. Наконец лифт приехал на этаж, и Тони встрепенулся, сев ровней.

Стив удивился примерно так же, как и Питер днем, только еще и нахмурился. Он странно смотрел на него несколько секунд, а потом прошёл мимо дивана.

— Эй! — возмутился Тони.   
— Что? — Стив обернулся с фальшивой заинтересованностью. — Что-то не так?   
— Да ничего, только сейчас черт знает, сколько времени, и даже Джарвис не знал, где ты.  
— Ох, должно быть, неприятное чувство, да?

Хмыкнув, Тони снова вопрошающе посмотрел на него. Стив же это проигнорировал и пошёл дальше. Выключив телевизор и бросив пульт в шкафчик с полочками прямо под ним, отчего раздался неприятный звук падающих безделушек, Тони пошёл на кухню, чтобы налить воды и уйти отсюда к чертовой матери. Он случайно наткнулся на какое-то пирожное в упаковке. Она всё никак не рвалась, только тянулась, это бесило.

— Ты спать идешь?

От неожиданности он выронил пирожное из рук, и оно свалилось на пол. Стив стоял и смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди и облокотившись на стену. Пара благословенных секунд, пока Тони нагнулся поднять пирожное, подарили ему фору.

— Что?  
— Спать идешь? — повторил Стив.  
— Да... Да, иду, — ответил он с заминкой. 

И что это нахрен было? Снова тест? Как тогда в машине? Через некоторое время Тони решил проверить, и черт, дверь спальни была приоткрыта. Ему правда можно зайти?

Он стоял рядом и мучился, уже хотел уйти в мастерскую, но случайно коснулся двери, и выбора не осталось. Внутри было темно, только огоньки от разных домашних гаджетов горели, напоминая ему об очертаниях спальни, давно не его. Всё стояло как и обычно. Стив спал на правой стороне кровати, накрывшись одеялом и подложив под подушку руку. Осторожно раздевшись, Старк залез под одеяло, лег на самый краешек, всё опасливо поглядывая на него, но Стив так и не шелохнулся. А Тони за всю ночь, кажется, тоже не ворочался, заснув и проснувшись в одной позе на том же боку.


	8. Chapter 8

Прошло минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Стив понял, что что-то не так. Телевизор был выключен, нигде не раздавались глупые звуки из мультиков. В своей комнате Питера тоже не было. Набрав его номер, Стив слушал только гудки, пока где-то на фоне не уловил мелодию мобильника Питера. Следуя за звуком, он нашёл рюкзак, из которого мелодия приглушенно доносилась.

Это странно, Питер приучен предупреждать о том, куда идет и к кому. У них уже был неудачный опыт, когда его похитили и требовали выкуп. Они с Тони чуть с ума не сошли, но всё закончилось хорошо. С тех пор Стив старается сам забирать Пита со школы. А Тони пошёл дальше и подговорил дантиста, чтобы тот вставил Питеру маячок на задний коренной зуб, когда пришлось ставить на него пломбу. Стиву эта идея не очень нравилась. "Когда Питу будет восемнадцать, маячок уже и работать перестанет, а пока мелкий - пусть носит. Приключений типа моего Афганистана я для него не хочу", — настоял тогда Старк, и Стиву пришлось согласиться.

В любом случае, на улице было уже темно, и волнение не давало покоя. Был вариант, что Пит убежал к Пеппер, заскучав, но тут Стив вспомнил, что она в Коннектикуте. Сев за компьютер, он вздохнул и с помощью небольшой инструкции Джарвиса нашёл программу GPS, но та запросила пароль. Стив набрал номер Тони, даже не надеясь, но гудки вдруг сменились странным шумом.

— Алло? — зажав второе ухо, сказал Стив.  
— Я немного занят, что ты хотел? — послышалось вдруг из трубки.  
— Ты не знаешь, куда Питер мог деться?  
— В смысле куда? — было такое ощущение, что Старк запыхался. — Он не дома?  
— Нет, я только пришёл, и... его нет. Я волнуюсь, хотел отследить по маячку, но тут пароль.  
— А-а.  
— И?  
— Что и?  
— Какой пароль?!   
— Я не могу тебе сказать.  
— Да ты что, издеваешься, что ли?  
— Блин. Ладно, — связь вдруг стала хуже некуда, и Стив сморщился от шума. — "Капитан Америка 941", без пробелов, "капитан" заглавными.  
— Оу, — неловко произнес он. — Спасибо. Да что у тебя там происходит, черт возьми?  
— Ага, да. Пока, Стив.

Бросил трубку. Как в духе Старка. Отложив телефон, Стив усмехнулся и ввел пароль. Территория стала сужаться, начиная со всей Северной Америки, пока не остановилась на Башне. Питер где-то в здании?

Перетащив с помощью стилуса изображение на свой телефон, Стив пошел к лифту. Маячок запищал чуть-чуть громче, когда он приехал на первый этаж. Он уже подумал, что Пит застрял в каком-нибудь офисном лифте, но они все работали. Пока он бегал по этажу, сигнал становился то громче, то тише, и Стив в конце концов решил спуститься на цокольный этаж, в гараж. Если он там его не найдет, придется подключать охрану.

— Питер? — однако, здесь было отличное эхо, и горел свет, что внушало надежду.  
— Я тут! — послышалось вдруг за вторым рядом машин, накрытых чехлами.

Облегченно выдохнув, Стив засунул телефон в карман и обежал ряд. Питер сидел на полу и рассматривал коленку, дотрагивался и морщился. Рядом валялся велосипед.

— Ты что тут забыл? — подходя, недовольно спросил Стив.  
— Покататься хотел, — взглянув на него, ответил Питер, вернувшись к своему занятию. — Тут ровный пол.  
— Сильно ударился? — сев рядом с ним на корточки, Стив осмотрел содранную коленку.   
— Жжет, — произнес Питер чуть капризно, а потом поднял виноватые глаза, — я в машину врезался.  
— И что, поцарапал или помял?  
— Не знаю. Я боюсь смотреть.  
— Тогда нам лучше отсюда смыться.

Подняв велосипед за каркас, Стив вместе с Питером направился наверх, по пути написав Тони, что всё в порядке. Как только они оказались на домашнем этаже, Питер поменял порванные джинсы на шорты и уселся на диван, дожидаясь, пока папа придет с аптечкой. Йод щипал дай-боже.

— Где еще? — закончив с коленками, спросил Стив. 

Питер подставил содранные ладошки. Мазь была прохладная, так что стало легче. Закрутив тюбик, Стив шлепнул по руке, которой Питер потянулся к коленке, и убрал всё в аптечку.

— Спасибо, — сказал Питер, вытянув ноги. 

Стив улыбнулся и пощекотал удачно подставленную беззащитную пятку. 

— А почему папе нельзя с нами в Малибу? — вдруг спросил Питер, когда Стив встал, чтобы убрать аптечку на место.  
— То есть? Почему нельзя?  
— Я и спрашиваю, почему!  
— Так, расскажи по порядку, — крикнул Стив из другой комнаты, нахмурившись.  
— Вчера папа спросил, где я буду летом. Я сказал, что хочу в Египет и в Санкт-Петербург. А он сказал, что имел в виду поеду ли я с тобой в Малибу или останусь здесь.

У Стива едва ли ноги подкосились.

— А ты что?  
— Спросил, почему нельзя вместе.  
— А папа?  
— Он просто ушёл.

Закрыв шкафчик, Стивен простоял на месте с минуту, соображая. Что, это и правда начинается так просто? 

— Так ты... — вернувшись, начал Стив, садясь обратно на диван, — выбрал или еще думаешь?  
— Не буду я выбирать! — произнес Питер чуть оскорблено.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Стив.

Подозрительно на него поглядев, Пит потянулся за пультом, чтобы включить телевизор. А Стив украдкой смотрел на него со стороны и думал. Господи, он такой маленький, а такой серьезный.

— В морозилке есть ведерко шоколадного мороженого.

Только услышав это, Питер соскочил с дивана, чмокнул его в щеку и унёсся на кухню.

***

Тони сегодня мог умереть. Буквально. Перед глазами все стояло это здание, которое могло обрушиться на него. Удержать-то его, естественно, не было возможным, но люди спаслись от погребения под обломками, и уже хорошо. Давно в крови не было столько адреналина. Тело адски болело. Встал интересный вопрос: имеет ли смысл идти в спальню к Стиву, или это не актуально в такое время? Он облокотился на стену, уперевшись в неё головой, прямо около двери. 

Пока он ехал сюда, зализав раны в убежище, Тони попробовал представить одну вещь. Что там, в башне никого нет. Ни Стива, ни Питера. Не то чтобы случилось что-то плохое, их просто нет. Ответ напрашивался сам собой - идти искать. Но их нигде не было. Вообще. Пришлось резко открыть глаза и убеждать себя заново, что это не так. Поэтому, зайдя и увидев Стива на своей стороне кровати, Тони почувствовал глупое облегчение. Почему в это вообще было так легко поверить?

Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, он сел на постель, включив прикроватную лампу на пять процентов мощности. Снял рубашку и штаны с носками, достал из-под подушки мятую футболку. Черт, Стив же этого терпеть не может. Обернувшись, Тони поглядел на него, прежде чем выключить свет. Вчера на его предплечье вроде был синяк, но сейчас ничего не было. Наверное, показалось.

Укладываясь, Старк случайно стянул со Стива одеяло. Закусив губу, он взял его за край и попытался незаметно накрыть снова, как вдруг Стив заворочался и схватил его за кисть. 

— Господи, какая ледяная, залезай быстрей под одеяло, — сонно прошептал он.

От неожиданности Тони даже дышать перестал. Быстро забравшись в постель, он лег ближе, чем вчера, боясь, действительно боясь, что Стив сейчас отпустит его руку. Но поправив подушку, Стив улегся чуть удобнее, вытянув ногу, и держал его за кисть, согревая, так и заснув.


	9. Chapter 9

Тони проснулся как-то просто, выспавшимся, открыв глаза, увидев перед собой циферблат будильника на тумбочке. Приподнявшись на локте, он осмотрелся. Вокруг было тихо, окна не зашторены, а половина постели Стива застелена. Воспоминания о вчерашнем вызвали странное желание посмотреть на свою руку. Тони сжал её, и будто снова почувствовал тепло. 

Умывшись и переодевшись, он бросил футболку в стирку, а не засунул под подушку, как в прошлый раз, и вышел из спальни. Услышав звуки телевизора, Тони заглянул на кухню. Он был включен на Никелодеон, по которому шел какой-то странный цветастый мультик. На столе стояла миска для хлопьев. Вероятно, в ней как раз были остатки молока (Питер никогда его не допивал). Старк сначала никого не увидел, но потом всё же заметил рядом с окном, как Стив отжимается от пола, а Питер сидит на его спине по-турецки.

— Сто один, сто два, сто три... — заливаясь смехом, считал он.

Пока его не заметили, Тони просто наблюдал за этой картиной, глупо улыбаясь.

***

_— Добрый день, мистер Делаж.  
— Добрый день.  
— На небе сегодня тучи.  
— Да. Советую вам взять перила._

Стив нахмурился, не отрываясь от рисунка.

— Чего-чего взять?  
— Ой, — сказал Питер, подглядев в учебник французского. — Зонтик.  
— Parapluie, — поправил Стив, улыбнувшись. Питер повторил, а потом снова потянулся шеей, чтобы посмотреть на рисунок.  
— А ты всё? — нетерпеливо спросил он.  
— Кажется, да, — отложив карандаш, Стив развернул к нему альбом. — Пойдет?  
— Ва-а-ау, — протянул Пит. — Круто! Спасибо большое.

Они сейчас проходят развитие организмов, так что класс Питера получил задание нарисовать развитие какого-нибудь животного на выбор. Питер решил выбрать чего поинтересней и остановился на лягушке. Написал маленький доклад, а вот самим рисунком пришлось заниматься Стиву, как много раз до этого. Ерунда, конечно, но было приятно, что он обращается к нему за помощью.

Неожиданно Джарвис объявил, что сюда хочет подняться какой-то курьер. Оставив Питера учить диалог по французскому, Стив пошёл к настенному дисплею, на котором благодаря видеокамерам увидел курьера около лифта на первом этаже. Они вроде ничего не заказывали. Это было подозрительно. Сказав, что он занят, Стив попросил принести посылку одного из охранников, продолжая наблюдать за курьером. Но парень передал коробку и спокойно ушел, ничего не сказав из разряда "лично в руки" или "срочно".

Коробка оказалась обычная, из белого картона, а внутри, кажется, было что-то увесистое и мягкое... это был торт. Никакой бомбы или отравляющего газа. К веревочке была прикреплена визитка с одним только изображением шлема Железного человека серебристыми линиями. Дернув головой в недоумении, Стив всё же развязал узелок и открыл коробку. Поверх темной глазури красовалась надпись: "Давай мириться?". И всё бы равно, но торт был птичье молоко, его любимый... Не устоять.

***

Стив всегда просыпался за несколько минут до будильника. Но сегодня, открыв глаза, он задержался в кровати. Тони еще спал. Поднявшись, Стив сходил в ванную и пошёл будить Питера. И не сразу заметил, проходя мимо стеклянных дверей, что прямо за ними стояла целая гора из букетов цветов. Не поверив своим глазам, он сначала просто смотрел на них, и только потом открыл дверь. Нет, действительно, они были настоящие. И свежие. На самом большом букете, составленным из красных роз, была точно такая же визитка, какая вчера на торте, с подписью "Мне так жаль".

— Па? Что там? — раздался вдруг голос Питера за спиной.  
— Ты что, с ума сошел, а ну зайди, продует же, босиком стоишь!

С Питера даже сонливость прошла. Он нахмурился и отошел, чтобы найти свои тапочки и посмотреть нормально, что там за ботанический сад. А на Стива нашла паника. И куда девать эти чертовы букеты? Не бросать же вниз.

— Питер! Помоги мне, — вручив ему парочку букетов поменьше, сказал Стив. — Отнеси это куда-нибудь в другую комнату, быстро.  
— Ладно, — до сих пор ничего не понимая, ответил Питер, но понес их к себе в ванную.

Стив же стал засовывать другие в шкаф, таская сразу по несколько, но все равно не успел до того, как будильник Тони зазвенел.

— Стив? — позвал Старк, шагая по коридору с сонными приоткрытыми глазами.  
— Да? — Стив буквально подскочил, загородив собой проход в гостиную.  
— Я сейчас уезжаю, буду в понедельник, наверное, — почесав затылок, пробубнил он. — Включи кофеварку, пожалуйста.  
— Кофеварку? Да, конечно. Сейчас, — протороторил Стив. — Ты иди пока, умывайся.  
— Спасибо, — зевнул в ответ Старк.

Когда он ушел, Стив ринулся прятать остальные цветы, и последний букет пришлось уже кидать в посудомойку, потому что места не осталось.

К сожалению, подарки продолжились днем, после того, как Тони уехал. Неожиданно приехавший лифт заставил сначала вздрогнуть. Питер, однако, обрадовался гигантскому медведю гораздо больше, чем Стив. Он только и успел отцепить от медвежьего уха злосчастную визитку: "Я дурак".

В воскресение Стив снова собирался на волонтерство, и на выходе его встретил шофер лимузина. На вопрос, что он тут забыл, тот протянул уже знакомую визитку, улыбнувшись, так еще и пригрозил, что может стоять здесь очень долго. Едва ли не поругавшись, Стиву пришлось залезть в лимузин. Он рассматривал карточку, злясь и смотря в окно, игнорируя шампанское и креветки, как вдруг заиграла музыка, и Бренда Ли запела: "Прости, мне так жаль, что была такой глупой..."

— Это вы включили? — нажав на кнопку связи, спросил Стив.  
— Это было обязательным пунктом заказа, сэр, — весело ответил водитель.

Стив смеялся так, что слезы на глазах выступили.

***

Уложив Питера спать, Стив бродил по дому, рассматривая уже свою коллекцию визиток от Железного человека, и улыбался. Поэтому, увидев в двенадцатом часу привязанный к ограждению простой шарик, который во все стороны трепал ветер, Стив надел куртку и вышел к нему. На бедном одиноком шарике было напечатано грустное забрало шлема: "Прости меня". Стив отвязал его, и он быстро взлетел вверх, а справа, медленно подлетая, появился сам Железный человек.

— Стив? — механический голос прозвучал по-детски виновато.  
— А ты настойчив, да? — облокотясь на ограждение, усмехнулся Стив.  
— Приходится, — паря прямо напротив него, согласился Железный человек. — Простишь меня?  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Стив, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Я могу искупить вину.  
— Как?  
— А ты мне доверяешь?

Немного поразмыслив, Стив все же схватил протянутую железную руку и решительно кивнул. Крепко схватившись, он встал на ограждение, и когда Железный человек достаточно поднялся в воздухе, встал на носки сапог его костюма. С его весом репульсорам пришлось прибавить мощности. Чуть-чуть соскользнув, Стив резко прижался, обняв его за шею, и Железный человек стал неспешно взлетать вверх, кажется, глядя на него. Он не знал этого наверняка, поэтому отвернулся, посмотрев вниз. На высоте птичьего полета город казался много ярче.

— Тебе страшно?  
— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Я люблю высоту. Здесь красиво.  
— Ты красивей.

Услышав это, Стив повернулся к нему лицом, но черт бы побрал эту маску...

 

— Спасибо. Мне безумно понравилось, — переводя дух, признался Стив, когда они опустились на вертолетную площадку.  
— Я рад, — ответил Железный человек.

Несколько неловких секунд Стив дожидался, пока он выпустит его из железных объятий, но этого всё не происходило.

— Закрой глаза, — сказал он вместо этого.  
— Зачем? — моргнул Стив.  
— Я хочу поцеловать тебя.  
— Пого... что? Нет.  
— Почему нет?  
— Ты знаешь, почему! — уперевшись руками в его грудь, ответил Стив. — Я замужем за твоим другом.  
— И что?  
— В смысле "что"! Отпусти!

Высвободившись из принудительных объятий, он отошел на пару шагов подальше.

— Да брось ты! — воскликнул Железный человек. — Он тебя не достоин! А я люблю тебя, Стив.  
— Тогда забудем об этом и останемся друзьями, ладно?

Естественно, это лишь показалось, но Железный человек выглядел удивленным. Стив сложил руки на груди, напряженно глядя на него.

— Знаешь, вот так вот и становятся суперзлодеями.  
— Не драматизируй, — закатил глаза Стив. — Чего ты вообще ожидал? Я тебе не малолетка какая-нибудь. У меня есть ребенок и муж.   
— Твой муж идиот, который тебя не ценит. Ты сам это говорил не раз. У меня тоже есть деньги и связи, нанять хорошего юриста не проблема.  
— Да, он идиот, но он _мой_ идиот. Я всё еще его люблю, хотя, может, он этого не заслуживает. Так что, знаешь... будет лучше, если ты уйдешь. Прощай.

На этот раз Стив не стал дожидаться, пока он улетит, и ушёл первым. Всю ночь он рассматривал кольцо под тусклым двухпроцентным светом и не мог уснуть. Голова заболела от мыслей. 

Неожиданно в час ночи дверь распахнулась, пол залил свет из коридора, и в спальню зашёл Старк.

— Тони? Ты говорил, что будешь в понедельник, — Стив быстро надел кольцо и приподнялся на кровати. — Нам надо погово...

Тони не дал ему закончить, подойдя и аккуратно поцеловав, будто в первый раз - нежно и с придыханием. Потому что дикое желание поцеловать Стива не оставляло его всю дорогу домой, с самого момента, как они виделись на крыше. Стив не отстранился, замер, закрыв глаза, и ответил на поцелуй, обняв его лицо ладонями.

***

— Боже, что на тебя нашло?  
— Ты спрашиваешь у меня или у _него?_  
— У обоих, — рассмеялся Стив.  
— Ну, скажем так, — поднявшись, Тони переполз с подножья кровати на подушку. — Мы с ним соскучились.  
— Надо же, дождался.  
— Ты бреешься или эпиляция? — глубоко дыша, Тони покосился на его грудь.  
— Эпиляция.  
— Ясно, — кивнул Тони и посмотрел вниз, — тоже что ли сделать.  
— А я считаю, что это безумно сексуально, — положив ладонь на его живот, Стив хитро улыбнулся и легко провел по дорожке волос пальцами.

Старк расплылся в улыбке и ответил на поцелуй, притянув его ближе, и Стив вскоре лег головой ему на грудь, накрыв их перед этим одеялом.

— Тони.  
— Да?  
— Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать.  
— Ах, да, поговорить, — высвободив руку, чтобы можно было гладить Стива по волосам, ответил Старк. — Что там у тебя?  
— Я... — начал Стив неуверенно, — в общем, я познакомился с Железным человеком. И я не знаю, с чего вдруг, но... Он пытался за мной ухаживать этот уикенд, и был недавно здесь... а еще хотел меня поцеловать.  
— Что? Да я надеру ему задницу!  
— Нет-нет, — поторопился его успокоить Стив. — Я всё уладил. Просто хотел тебе сказать.  
— Что ж... — вздохнул Тони. — У него есть вкус, однако.  
— И харизма, — добавил Стив, за что Старк косо на него взглянул. — Шутка. Просто шутка.  
— Слушай, Стив, — сказал он вдруг серьезно. — Я дам развод, если ты хочешь и решил, но у меня есть хоть какой-нибудь шанс? Я сдохну с тоски без тебя и Пита.  
— Я не знаю, — наконец выдохнул Стив, умащиваясь на его груди. — Черт возьми, Тони, я любил тебя тогда, люблю и сейчас, правда. Мне нравится, что ты одновременно самый эгоистичный и самый щедрый человек на свете. Я обожаю, как ты ненавидишь задир, хотя сам такой же. Но ты не замечал меня всё это время. Просто иногда хочется услышать "я тебя люблю", а не "я тебя тоже", понимаешь?  
— Да. Я понимаю, — ответил Старк тяжело. — Стив. Стив, я клянусь, я люблю тебя.  
— Тогда как-нибудь справимся, — подняв голову, ласково улыбнулся Стив. Тони не выдержал и поцеловал его, напористей, с намеком, спускаясь на шею. — Что, еще раз?  
— Хочу подкрепить слова делом, ты знаешь, — усмехнулся Старк, и добавил шепотом, — а то у меня там праздник сейчас одеяло порвет.


	10. Chapter 10

Голова закружилась еще до того, как Тони открыл глаза. Пахло лекарствами, и прежде чем зрение сфокусировалось, всё вокруг виделось в белой пелене. Но вскоре он до конца осознал, где находится, и почему Стив сидит рядом в кресле в белом халате. Увидев, что он проснулся, Стив отложил журнал на тумбочку и пододвинул кресло ближе.

— Я умер и попал в рай? — слабо, но счастливо улыбнулся Тони.  
— Ты в больнице, — ответил Стив.  
— Что произошло?  
— Хэнк Пим. Альтрон. Ничего не помнишь?

Ах, да. Кажется, его приложило городом или типа того. Стоп, Стив всё знает?!

— Черт, — выругался Тони беспомощно, пытаясь сесть.  
— Лежи! — остановил его Стив.  
— Нет, мне надо тебе кое-что сказать, — перехватив его руку, которой Стив прижимал его к постели, сказал Старк. — Стив. Стив, я Железный человек.  
— Я в курсе.  
— Я знаю, но...  
— Причем до этого.  
— То есть?  
— Я подозревал, но когда в лимузине заиграла Бренда Ли, то убедился в этом абсолютно.  
— Эм, что?  
— Эта песня была на нашей свадьбе, дубина.  
— Ах, да, как я мог забыть. Хорошо меня потрепало, а? — неловко рассмеялся Тони. — Так ты что, со мной просто играл?!

Стивен лишь самодовольно усмехнулся, пожав плечами. Фыркнув, Тони закрыл глаза и сплел их пальцы, успокаиваясь внутренне, но вдруг заговорил серьезно.

— Прости меня, Стив. Что лгал. Что не замечал тебя. Приезжал черт знает во сколько. Не воспринимал как равного. И что чуть не умер, — хрипло добавил он, снова попытавшись подняться, но в конечном счете лег обратно. — Силюсь весь мир спасти, а свой брак чуть не разрушил.  
— Знаешь, — опустив глаза, вздохнул Стив, — я ведь тоже тебе лгал.  
— Насчет?  
— Если... коротко... Я Капитан Америка и мне девяносто семь.  
— Смешно, — вскинул бровями Тони.

В ответ на это Стив расстегнул халат, под которым оказалась форма Капитана. 

— Мстители, общий сбор! Тор, я с правого фланга, ты с левого, Клинт, прикрой нас! Нат, держи щит! Бьём по очереди, не переставая! _Спасибо, Железный человек._

Тони смотрел на него, раскрыв рот. Та же форма, тот же командный голос и те же мурашки от него.

— У Кэпа глаза зеленые.  
— Это линзы от Щ.И.Т. Я так в темноте вижу и не поддаюсь гипнозу.  
— Да ты, блин, шутишь.  
— Я знаю, ты привык меня видеть другим. Но Стив-одуванчик и Капитан Америка - это всё я.  
— Тогда _я_ должен признаться еще кое в чем.  
— Что?  
— Я пялился на задницу Капитана Америка, — жалобно произнес Тони. Стив рассмеялся и погладил его по щеке.  
— А я чуть не влюбился в Железного человека, — светло-светло улыбаясь, сказал Стив.  
— Ты... — заржал Старк, — ты попался на мою удочку второй раз. Как неловко.  
— Тони, мы женаты.  
— Всё равно.  
— Кажется, надо убавить дозу морфина, как думаешь? — покосившись на капельницу, насмешливо поднял брови Стив.  
— Да, наверное.

Сбавив дозу на пару делений, Стив снова повернулся к нему и посмотрел в глаза, обняв его ладонь руками.

— Тони, я хочу спросить тебя о чем-то важном, и я хочу, чтобы ты ответил честно, как бы там не было.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ты мне изменял?  
— Да, — сглотнул Старк.  
— С той певичкой, да?  
— Бога ради, Стив, Селене Гомес двадцать четыре года, за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Тогда с кем?

Тони глубоко вздохнул, смотря на него серьезно, и коснулся рукой его щеки.

— Я зову её Правая. У неё есть сестра-близняшка Левая. Она тоже иногда помогала.  
— Старк, ты идиот! — недовольно вскрикнул Стив.  
— Я _твой_ идиот.

***

Тони таки уселся с помощью Стива на диван и вытянул ноги. Да, рановато он выписался. Но лучше уж дома, где Стив взбивает подушки и подкладывает ему под спину, а еще разрешает есть на диване перед телевизором, потому что он больной. Не удержавшись, Тони ущипнул его удачно выставленную попу.

— У кого-то хорошее настроение? — улыбнулся Стив, обернувшись.  
— Ну, факт, что в нашем тандеме _не я_ "старый извращенец", как меня любил называть Роуди, почему-то доставляет удовольствие.  
— Пятьдесят два года разницы, подумаешь, — взяв тарелку и кружку со столика, Стивен направился на кухню.  
— И не говори, совсем чуть-чуть.  
— И что, ты больше не комплексуешь по поводу своего возраста?  
— Неа, — усмехнулся Старк.  
— Здорово, — вернувшись, Стив подсел рядом на диван. — Ой, а что это, седой волос?  
— Что? Где?  
— Шутка. Но если что, тебе не обязательно красится. Мне нравится седина на висках.  
— А может мне бородку сбрить? Мне говорили, что без неё на пятнадцать лет моложе.  
— Если твоя бородка с усами куда-то денутся, то я уйду за ними.  
— Возьму на заметку.  
— А если вдруг "праздники" будут реже и реже? — подперев голову рукой, пакостно улыбнулся Стив.  
— Не знаю. Виагра? Доводить тебя до оргазма я могу тринадцатью различными способами, и в двух мне даже не нужно будет к тебе прикасаться. Или сделаю дилдо. Вот такой вот. Что смеёшься, тебе понравится. Может прям к одному из костюмов присобачу. Он будет вибрировать, самосмазываться и играть "Отведи меня на бейсбол", когда ты будешь кончать.   
— Наконец-то, — закончив смеяться, сказал Стив, потрепав его за щеку. — Вот за этого Тони Старка я и выходил замуж.

Они быстро поцеловались, и Стив положил голову на спинку дивана рядом с плечом Тони, который прижался губами к его лбу.

— Что будем делать?  
— Думаешь, без ругани будет скучно?  
— Ну.  
— Ну давай заведем кого-нибудь.  
— Хм, а почему бы и нет? Эй, Пит! — громко крикнул Старк.  
— Чего-о-о? — протянул Питер, услышав.  
— Ты кого больше хочешь: братика или сестричку?  
— Я вообще-то имел в виду кого-нибудь типа собачки или кошечки, — покосившись на него, прошептал Стив.  
— Оу, да? — посмотрел на него Тони. — Неловко.  
— Что значит братика или сестричку? — с негодованием спросил Питер, придя в гостиную. — Вам меня мало что ли?  
— Ну ты так, альфа-версия, — пожал плечами Тони.  
— Папа просто шутит, Питер.

Недовольно поглядев на Тони, Питер залез к ним на диван с ногами.

— Я передумал насчет Египта.  
— И куда теперь хочешь?  
— Во Францию.  
— Папа не любит Францию, — прошептал Тони, указав бровями на Стива.  
— Почему?  
— Папе не нравится их политика во время Второй мировой.  
— Я хочу в Грецию, — вдруг заявил Стив.  
— Съездим, — просто ответил Старк.  
— Вместе?  
— Конечно, Питер. Теперь никогда раздельно.


End file.
